Dreams to Achieve
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Christopher 'Chris' Rudy and Chelsea Jernigan are new students at Hollywood Arts. Together, they will make new friends, and possibly new enemies, or frenemies.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends and Booze

**Dreams to Achieve**

**Following in the footsteps of both of their parents, a young teenage couple show up for their first day of school at Hollywood Arts, and on their first day, they meet a certain group of six and they become friends with this group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Victorious. I only own Chris and Chelsea.**

* * *

The front doors of Hollywood Arts opened up and a teenage couple walked in. One was Christopher Rudy, and the other was his girlfriend, Chelsea Jernigan. Each of them were carrying books in their arms. The couple looked at the interior of the hallways.

"So... Hollywood Arts..." Chelsea began.

"Yep." Chris nodded.

"One of the best schools in California..."

"Yep."

Chelsea let out a sigh. "We are so not gonna make it here..."

"You don't know that, baby." Chris smirked.

"I dare you to tell me that again when we're kicked out for not making it in." Chelsea deadpanned.

"We'll make it here, baby. If both your parents and mine made it through this school, then so can we." Chris optimized.

They both then looked down at their papers and started walking through the halls. As they did, Chelsea accidentally bumped into a very redheaded teenage girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" She started.

"It's okay. Hi! I'm Cat!" The girl said cheerfully.

Chris rose an eyebrow. "You mean like the animal?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked, offended. Chris blinked. "Nothing, I just like cats." He said uncertainly.

Cat immediately smiled. "Yay! I do, too!"

"Okay, then." Chelsea slowly said. "I'm Chelsea, and this is my boyfriend, Chris." She introduced as another teenage girl approached.

Cat smiled as this girl approached. "Hi, Tori!"

"Hey, Cat." The girl, Tori, greeted, then looked at the couple. "Don't worry. You'll get used to Cat's perkiness."

"Okay. I'm Chelsea, and this is my boyfriend, Chris." Chelsea said.

"Tori Vega." Tori introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tori." Chris said.

"Likewise. You guys looking for Sikowitz's class?"

The couple nodded. "Follow us. That's where we're headed."

Again, the couple nodded and followed the two friends. They made it to Sikowitz's class and saw four total empty seats. Chelsea and Chris sat next to each other and Cat and Tori sat in the front row.

"Hello, everyone. I see we have two new students with us. I'll let them introduce themselves." Sikowitz said. Chris and Chelsea stood up.

"I'm Christopher Rudy, and this is my girlfriend, Chelsea Jernigan. And I prefer to be called Chris." Chris introduced. Everyone looked at the two lovebirds with shocked looks.

"You James Rudy's son?" Sikowitz asked, and Chris nodded. "Yes, I am." Chris said. After that, he and Chelsea sat down. Sikowitz had them do The Bird Scene and they both passed it. Class proceeded as normal after that. When the bell rang, Chris and Chelsea walked out of the room pretty quickly when Cat and Tori walked over to them.

"Chris, why didn't you tell us James Rudy is your father?" Cat asked.

"Because every time I bring up his name, people just keep asking me all kinds of goddamn questions. Like 'What's your dad working on next? Can you get me a role in his next movie? Can you give us any details as to what his next movie will be about?'" Chris explained. "It's SO annoying!"

"Well, me and my friends aren't like that. Right, Cat?" Tori asked.

"Right." Cat replied.

Chris smiled. "Thanks, girls." He said.

"No problem." Tori said.

Before long it was lunch time, and Chris, Chelsea, Tori, and Cat met up with a few more friends of Tori and Cat's at Asphalt Café. Andre looked at Chris.

"So, what-" Andre started.

"Don't, Andre. He gets pretty annoyed about that." Tori said, then looked at the couple. "These are our friends. This is Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Rex." She introduced, resulting in her friends nodding at the couple.

Cat looked at Chelsea. "So, what do you parents do that Hollywood Arts teaches?" She asked the blonde.

"My boyfriend's parents work with them. My parents provide most of the props James uses in his movies." Chelsea replied.

"That sounds awesome." Robbie said.

"Yeah, it does." Beck said.

Chris looked at Jade. "You got an opinion?" He asked her.

"Not really." Jade replied. Chris nodded.

"Hey, you guys wanna come hang at my place tonight and party? Just the eight of us. Both mine and Chelsea's folks are out of town working on my dad's new movie." Chris offered.

"Depends on what you tend to do when you're home alone." Jade said.

"We mainly just drink booze and have a damn good time." Chelsea said.

"As long as there's alcohol, I'm in." Tori said with a smirk.

"I'll take the blame if any of you guys wake up with a hangover tomorrow." Chris said.

"Well, at least tomorrow's Saturday." Beck said.

"All the more reason to have a blast tonight." Andre said.

"My folks built a place out away from other houses, so we can blare our music as loud as we want and no one's gonna complain." Chris said.

"Even better." Jade said, smirking.

Chris wrote down the address to his house and handed it to everyone but his girlfriend.

"I'll see if I can't my sister, Trina, to keep an eye on us in case we all get a little crazy." Tori said.

"Cool." Chelsea said.

The school day flew by quickly and Chris and Chelsea were Skyping with their parents in the kitchen on Chris's laptop.

"So, how was your first day at our Alma Mater, guys?" Chris's mom, Susan, asked.

"Pretty good, actually. We made about six friends already." Chelsea said, making her parents smile.

"That's awesome, guys. You know, the four of us only had each other as friends." James said.

"We know, Dad. You told us that a million times." Chris said.

"So, what are you guys doing right now?" Chelsea's dad, John, asked.

"We're waiting on our friends to get here so we can throw a party, Daddy." Chelsea said.

"Just don't get too crazy, guys." Chelsea mom, Vanessa, said.

"We won't." Chris said when the doorbell rang. "They're here. We'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Okay. Have fun, guys."

"Bye." The teens said and ended the call, then walked to the door. Chris opened the door and saw Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Trina standing as the door.

"Come on in, guys." Chris ushered and everyone entered the house.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Cat squealed.

"Glad you like it, Cat." Chris said.

"We ALL like it, man." Andre said.

Chris nodded and pointed to a liquor cabinet. "Bottom's up, people. By the way, it's nice to meet you, Trina." Chris said.

"Likewise." Trina said.

Chris walked over to the liquor cabinet and opened it. He got himself a bottle of scotch. Everyone else, except Trina, grabbed various liquors and sat on the couch.

Chelsea cleared her throat. "To the first day at HA and to making new friends." She toasted and everyone raised their bottles and took a swig. Trina simply sat down in a chair and watched the eight.

After a few minutes, they all started giggling, clearly drunk. Trina sighed with annoyance. "This is gonna be a long night." She said to herself.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Review and more chapters will head your way.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hangovers

Tori woke up spread-eagle style on the floor of Chris's room with a hangover. As she sat up, she placed her hands on her head.

"Oh my God, my head is pounding." She groaned. She saw she was wearing what she wore yesterday, stood up and put on her sunglasses, then walked downstairs to the living room to see Chris, Chelsea, Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Beck had sunglasses on too. Trina was sitting exactly where she was last night.

Chris saw her approaching. "Hey, Tori." He said.

"Hey." She greeted back and sat down in a chair.

Jade looked at Trina. "Okay, Trina. We're all together. Now, what the fuck happened last night?"

Trina sighed. "Well, after you guys all got wasted, Chris and Chelsea started making out. I tried to pull them apart, but they were stubborn as goddamn mules."

Chris and Chelsea shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds pretty much like us." Chris said.

Trina continued. "While they were doing that, Jade started singing Gummy Bear." Jade groaned, and not just because of her hangover.

"Beck had passed out while Jade was singing, then Andre started dancing, but they weren't his best moves." Trina added.

"Goddamn." Andre said.

Trina nodded. "Yeah. Robbie tried to act cool, but it didn't work out. He tried hitting on me and that earned him a smack across the mouth."

Robbie groaned and facepalmed himself. "Sorry, Trina."

"It's okay."

"What did I do?" Cat asked.

"All you did was giggle non-fucking-stop." Trina replied. "And Tori sang Make it Shine, but it was REALLY off-key. After that, I managed to get Chris and Chelsea into his room, then got everyone but Tori into the guest rooms. I got Tori to Chris and Chelsea's room just as she fell asleep. After that, I came back down here and fell asleep in this really comfy chair."

Chris groaned. "Okay. Now that we all know what we did, who wants to go back to fucking bed?" He asked and the seven other hungover teens raised their hands. The eight of them walked back upstairs to the rooms, crawled into the beds when Tori walked into Chris and Chelsea's room.

"Hope you guys don't mind." She said and the couple shook their heads.

"You're fine, Tori." Chris said as he handed her a sleeping bag.

"Hey, why don't we have an actual party tonight?" Chelsea beamed.

"Sounds good to me." Tori said.

"We can't, babe. Our folks will be coming home tonight." Chris told Chelsea.

"Oh, fuck. That's right." Chelsea said.

"I thought you guys said they'd be gone the whole weekend." Tori said.

"Well, apparently, some other company bought the movie my dad was directing, so they'll be back in a few hours." Chris said.

"Great." Tori said, then laid back down in her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Chris and Chelsea climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang and everyone that was sleeping woke up. "They're here." Chris said, referring to his parents and Chelsea's.

Everyone, except Trina, walked downstairs to see four people sitting with Trina and Tori and her friends guessed the four others were Chris and Chelsea's parents.

Susan looked at her son and smiled. "Hey, Son."

"Hi, mom." Chris greeted.

"Trina here told us about last night, guys. We're not mad." James said.

Tori looked at Trina and saw a mischievous smirk on her face. "You better not have recorded us all when we were drunk last night."

Trina kept smirking. "I so did." She said. Tori went wide eyed with fury while Trina went wide eyed with fear. "Sis?" Trina squeaked.

"You better start running." Tori warned. Trina nodded, got to her feet and ran. Tori screamed and ran after her. Everyone else sat down with Chris and Chelsea's parents.

* * *

**_With Tori, Tori's POV_**

I kept chasing after my sister when I finally had her cornered in Chris's room. She looked at me and went wide eyed with fear. She curled in a ball while I stomped up to her. "Erase. That. Video." I ordered.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"I want to see you do it, Trina."

"O-Okay."

I walked around her and watched as she deleted the video. I then smiled. "Good girl, Trina." I said, then walked out of Chris's room and walked back to the living room.

* * *

**_With the others, General POV_**

Tori walked back to the others and sat down in Beck's lap with her smile still on her face.

"What happened, babe?" Beck asked Tori.

"Yeah. What'd you do?" Andre asked.

Tori shrugged. "Eh, I just told her to delete the video."

"Seriously?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Jade. If Trina was my sister, after I caught her, I would've given her a black eye after she deleted it." Chris said.

Tori shrugged again. "I know, but I'm too nice to do that."

Chris nodded and looked at Jade. "We are so gonna change that." He said, smirking, earning a nod from the Goth girl.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

"Anyway, if you guys wanna stay here, we'll talk to your folks about you guys staying over this weekend." James said.

"There's not that many rooms in this house." Trina said as she walked down the stairs.

"We're working on that, Trina. In a couple of days, we'll finish working on expanding this house." Susan said.

"Mom, Dad." Chris said, making James and Susan look at him.

"Yes, Son?" James asked.

"Is it alright if the nine of us have a party here tomorrow night?" He asked his parents.

Susan and James looked at each other, then at their son.

"Sure. James and I need to head out with Vanessa and John tomorrow to decide on another movie to work on, anyway." Susan said, smiling.

The teens all smiled. "Thanks, Mom." Chris said.

"Of course. Just don't end up destroying the house."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We'll get a few things while you guys are out tomorrow." Robbie said.

"No need. Chris tends to have parties while we're out, so we have a few everything already." James said.

"Then tomorrow night is a party at this house!" Trina said.

**That's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy. Review and more chapters will be posted.**


	3. Chapter 3: Party

Everyone was setting up for the party while James, Susan, Vanessa, and John were all out of the house.

"Man, your parents are awesome." Andre said to Chris.

"Thanks, Andre." Chris said.

"No problem."

Beck and Tori were hooking up the sound system and the amplifiers, Robbie and Cat were working on the lights, Jade and Andre were making the punch, which Trina spiked with some booze when Andre and Jade weren't looking, and Chris and Chelsea were setting up the snacks for the party.

Once everything was all set up, they decided to wait until it was dark to start their party.

"Anybody have an idea what we can do for our group project Sikowitz gave us?" Chelsea asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Dammit." Chelsea muttered.

"We'll think of something." Chris said.

Chelsea giggled. "Ever the optimist, eh, baby?"

Chris nodded. "Absolutely."

"I would recommend something, but I don't think the school will let us do a scene like that." Jade said.

"Maybe we could have four of us as a mom and a dad and the others as the kids we're raising." Tori suggested.

Everyone looked at her. Chris looked at the others as well. "I actually think that's a good idea." He said. The others agreed as well, even Jade.

"Okay. So, who's gonna be the parents and who's gonna be the kids?" Chelsea asked.

"Beck and I could be parents. So can you and Chris." Tori said to the blonde.

"Okay. Now, who's gonna be whose kids?"

"Robbie and I could be Beck and Tori's kids." Andre said.

"Why am I stuck with Cat every fucking time?" Jade groaned.

"Come on, Jade. She's not that bad." Chris defended Cat.

"Thank you, Chris." Cat said.

"No problem, Cat. And Jade, I think I have a part for you."

"Name it."

"Well, usually, every family has at least one kid who's rebellious, right?"

"Okay. I get it. I'll play that part."

"Okay. And Cat will be your younger sister." Chelsea said.

After a few hours of rehearsal, they decided to have their party since it was dark out. They turned on the party lights and the music. Once everything was on, Jade took the first sip of the punch. She didn't even notice the boozy taste in it and kept drinking it.

She drank about five total and she started looking drunk. Chris noticed, walked over to her, and led her to his back porch. Once they were outside, he looked her in the eyes.

"You okay, Jade?" He asked.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh." She drawled out.

"Gimme your drink."

Jade giggled and shook her head. Chris snatched the drink from her and took a tiny sip of it and tasted some wine and vodka in the punch.

"How many did you drink?"

"Five. I think."

"You got your phone with you?"

"Whyyyyy?"

Chris held out his hand. After a few seconds, Jade handed him her phone. He dialed her mom's number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Mrs. West, this is Jade's friend, Chris. I'm afraid that the punch I have for my party is spiked, and I wanted to let you know that I'll be driving her home."

_"Okay. Do you need our address?"_

"That's okay. Jade gave it to me the other day."

_"Okay. Can you bring her home?"_

"I'll get her to her car and drive her home."

_"Okay. Bye."_

"Bye."

Chris then hung up and wrapped one of Jade's arms around her. Everyone else was still sober, and they saw Chris helping the drunk goth stay on her feet.

"Yes, I know, the punch is spiked. And I think I know who did it. TRINA!" Chris shouted and Trina came running downstairs.

"Did you spike the punch?"

Trina nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sorry."

"You should be. Now, Jade's drunk. I gotta get her home."

Chris then saw Cat was drunk. "Cat, how many did you drink?" He asked her.

"Six." She replied, then hiccupped and giggled. Chris sighed and looked at Robbie. "Can you take her home while I take Jade to her house?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Chris and Robbie then led to two drunk girls out. Chris sat Jade in the passenger seat of his car, then walked to the driver seat and drove to Jade's house. He then helped Jade to the door and knocked on it.

Jade's mother opened it up. "Thank you, Chris."

"You're welcome, Mrs. West. I'm sorry you have to see her like this."

"It's okay. I'll take her to bed."

"Okay. Have a good night."

"You too."

Chris then got back in his car as Jade's mother helped Jade inside and drove back to his house. He arrived to see Tori, Beck, Trina and Andre already left. Chris saw Chelsea was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Let's go to bed." She said and Chris nodded.

They walked into Chris's room, crawled into bed, pulled each other close, then fell asleep.

**That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alive

**I do not own Alive by Krewella**

* * *

After their class with Sikowitz, the gang were sitting at their table at the Asphalt Café when Chris and Chelsea walked back from the Grub Truck.

"So, who's excited about the Full Moon Jam tonight?" Andre asked.

"Oh, is that tonight?" Chris asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Yeah, it is."

"You okay, Chris?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, then quickly got up and walked away.

"What's that all about?" Trina asked.

"Guys, my boyfriend has crippling stagefright when it comes to music." Chelsea said.

"Wait. How is it he doesn't have stagefright when he's acting?" Robbie asked.

"Because I'm more comfortable acting, given that I've been in a few of my dad's movies." Chris replied.

"Hey, do you think-" Trina started.

"Don't, Trina. You know he gets annoyed about that." Tori said.

"Thank you, Tori." Chris said.

"How bad is your stagefright?" Cat asked.

Chris sighed. "The last time I tried to sing, I literally froze like a statue."

"It helps to picture the audience in their underwear." Jade said.

"I DID, but I still froze." Chris said, then stood up. "See you, guys. I've got a short film project I need to work on."

With that, Chris walked away. Tori looked at her friends. "We've got to help him get over his stagefright." She said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Well, how should we do it?" Andre asked.

"Well, we could put him in front of a small audience. Maybe that'll help a little. There's a song he and I always sing. It might help if we sing it in front of the small audience and at the Full Moon Jam." Chelsea said.

"It's worth a try." Beck said.

"What's the name of the song?" Tori asked Chelsea.

"Alive by Krewella." The blonde replied.

"Oh, I've heard that song." Trina said.

"Is it good?" Andre asked.

"You guys will find out in a little bit."

"What do you mean? I thought we were getting a small audience." Cat said.

"And we already have those who will be in that small audience at this table." Chelsea said. "But, I'm gonna need Trina and Jade to help me."

"Why us?" Trina and Jade asked.

"Let's just say my boyfriend can put up a fight." Chelsea said, bluntly.

"You owe us big time, Jernigan." Jade groaned.

Chelsea nodded.

"Now, where can we find him?" Trina asked.

"If I had to guess, he's hiding in the janitor's closet." Chelsea said.

The three of them stood up and walked to the janitor's closet and Chelsea was right. The three of them opened the door. "Hey, baby." Chelsea said sweetly.

Chris looked at them. "Hi." He drawled out. "Why are you girls here?"

"We're gonna help you get over your stagefright." Jade said, and Chris immediately shook his head, resulting in the three girls grabbing him, Jade and Trina grabbed his arms while Chelsea was pushing against his back.

After almost an hour, Jade, Chelsea, and Trina managed to get Chris to an empty blackbox with him still struggling to get away.

"Chris, don't be such a baby!" Jade snapped as she and Trina dragged him.

"Let me go, girls!" Chris demanded.

"Baby, it's just us and our friends." Chelsea said.

Chris still struggled.

"Chris, knock it off!" Trina said.

The three of them got him onto the stage and he saw Chelsea was right. Chelsea also had a keyboard on stage.

"What's going on, guys?" Chris asked as Chelsea started playing her keyboard. Chris quickly caught on to what the song was and started singing.

_"Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
So, tell me what you're waiting for  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever  
There's no regretting anymore_

_It's worth the wait, even so far away  
I'm making the night mine until the day I die  
No lights to break when you're hanging by fate  
You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive"_

After a few seconds, Chelsea started singing.

_"Meet me under shining lights  
I've been waiting right here all my life  
Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes  
And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter  
Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter  
Every second here makes my heart beat faster  
Finally think I found what I'm chasing after"_

Chris sang again after her.

_"All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive"_

A few seconds passed before Chris sang again.

_"All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive"_

After a few more seconds, the song ended. Chris looked at Chelsea. "Thanks, baby." He said.

"No problem." She said.

They ended up looking into each other's eyes.

"Make out! Make out!" Rex started chanting, making the two lovebirds blush and glare at Rex.

"Shut up, Rex!" They both growled.

The day went by fairly quickly and Chris and Chelsea were up next to perform at the Full Moon Jam.

Chelsea started playing her piano. Chris waited a few seconds before he started singing.

_"Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
So, tell me what you're waiting for  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever  
There's no regretting anymore_

_It's worth the wait, even so far away  
I'm making the night mine until the day I die  
No lights to break when you're hanging by fate  
You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive"_

After a few seconds, Chelsea started singing.

_"Meet me under shining lights  
I've been waiting right here all my life  
Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes  
And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter  
Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter  
Every second here makes my heart beat faster  
Finally think I found what I'm chasing after"_

Chris sang again after her.

_"All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive"_

A few seconds passed before Chris sang again.

_"All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive"_

A few more seconds passed, before the song ended. Everyone started cheering. After that, the gang, except for Trina, went to his house, walked to the guest rooms and fell asleep.

**That's chapter four. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Concussion

Chris and Chelsea walked into Hollywood Arts and saw Tori was at her locker with Beck. The two of them were making out. Chris and Chelsea walked over to them. "Hey, lovebirds." Chris said, making the two of them pull apart and look at him. The others came walking up to them, including Trina.

"Hey, man. Any news about your dad?" Beck asked.

Surprisingly, Chris didn't get annoyed this time. "Well, he's gonna be filming a movie here in LA, and he has seven more available parts as extras. He had nine, but Chelsea and I snagged two. You guys want in?" Chris asked, and all of them immediately said yes.

"Okay. And don't worry about auditions. When it comes to my dad, if it's people who know me, he immediately gives them the parts." Chris said.

"Even fucking better." Jade said.

"Okay. Just let me call my dad and ask him."

With that, Chris dialed his dad's number, and then put his phone on speaker.

_"Hello?" _James asked.

"Hey, Dad."

_"Hey, buddy. What's up?"_

"Well, I talked to Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat about starring in your next movie. Would you be able to score them those roles?"

_"Of course. And since they know you, they won't have to audition."_

"Cool. Thanks, Dad."

_"No problem, buddy."_

With that, Chris hung up and saw smiles on the faces of his friends. "Like I said, being my friend has its advantages."

"No shit." Trina said.

"Okay. Let's head to class."

With that, everyone, except Trina, went to Sikowitz's class. Sikowitz was drinking coconut milk, as always, as the class took their seats. The class was about improv acting. When the bell rang, Chris walked to his locker and sighed.

"Hi!" Cat said, making him jump.

"Jesus, Cat! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Any ideas on how to decorate your locker yet?"

"No, nothing."

"Well, maybe one of us could help you come up with something."

Chris nodded, then looked at his girlfriend's locker. Chelsea's locker was decorated with various small props her parents made for his dad's movies. Chris sighed.

"We'll get the others to help you."

"Thanks, Cat. Now, let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Kay kay."

Chris and Cat then walked to the Asphalt Café, got some food from the Grub Truck, and sat down with their friends.

"Guys, Chris needs help with decorating his locker." Cat said.

"Okay. You've seen mine, right?" Andre asked Chris, who nodded. "Yeah, I saw it."

"Well, what are you most passionate about?" Tori asked.

"Well, like Beck, I'm really passionate about acting."

"Well, maybe you could make it look like film." Robbie suggested.

Chris looked at him. "That's… actually not a bad idea."

The others agreed as well, even Rex. "Okay, then. I'll get to work on it." Chris said, then got up and walked back to his locker.

After a few minutes, he made his locker look like film. He then walked back out to the Asphalt Café and sat with the others.

"Well?" Jade asked.

"Well, you guys are gonna see how it looks soon." Chris said.

Just then, Sinjin walked over. "Hey, Chris."

"Yeah, Sinjin?"

"Can you get me a role-" Sinjin started when Chris stood up and grabbed Sinjin by the front of his shirt.

"You finish that sentence, and you'll wake up in the ER. Clear?"

Sinjin nodded. Chris let go of Sinjin, who then walked away.

Chris sat down.

"Come on, y'all. We gotta get to class." Andre said.

Chris looked at Tori. "Hey, Tori. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Tori said.

"Hable Español?" Chris said.

"Sí. Usted?" Tori asked.

"Así así."

"I could teach you if you'd like."

"Sure."

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yo, Chris and Tori. Can I talk to you two for a sec?" Andre asked.

"Sure." They said, then walked over to him.

"I think I might have a crush on Jade." Andre said.

"Again?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. It's different this time, though. What should I do?"

Tori and Chris shrugged. Jade walked up and looked at Chris. "Can I talk to you?"

"As long as you don't stab me, yes." Chris said.

"Relax. I won't stab you."

"Okay."

With that, the two of them walked to Jade's locker. "What's going on, Jade?"

"I think I might have a crush on Andre. What should I do?"

"Well, my advice would be to be honest and tell him."

"I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"He might. The only way to know is to ask him."

"Okay. I'll ask him. Thanks, Chris. See you later."

"Okay, Jade."

Jade walked over to Andre after Tori and Chris walked away.

"Andre, I need to tell you something." Jade said.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something, too." Andre said.

"I think I have a crush on you." They both said at the same time, then went wide eyed when they realized they said it at the same time.

"So, wanna get some dinner tonight?" Andre asked, and Jade smiled.

"Sure."

"How's 8:00 sound?"

"I'll be ready."

"Okay."

With that, they walked with Tori and Chris to their next class, which was their Hip-Hop class.

After the class was over, Chris was in such a hurry to get to his next class, which was all the way on the other side of the school, he ran across a wet floor, slipped and hit his head on the floor and passed out. Cat saw him on his side and ran to him.

"Chris?" She asked shaking him to try and wake him, but he didn't wake up. "Chris, this isn't funny! Wake up!"

Everyone started to gather around Chris and whispering in concerned and worried tones. Cat looked up. "Someone call the hospital! I think he has a concussion!" She exclaimed.

Tori pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

_"911. Please state your emergency."_

"My friend has a concussion. We're at Hollywood Arts." Tori said.

_"We'll send an ambulance to the school immediately."_

"Thank you."

After a few minutes, Beck set Chris on a gurney while Jade was comforting Chelsea. Cat climbed in the ambulance, along with Tori, Chelsea, and Jade. They then rode with Chris to the hospital.

**That's chapter five. Will Chris be okay? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**Chris's POV**

All I could see was darkness.

_"What's happening?"_ I thought.

"Concussion's… minor…"

Now I remember. I was a goddamn hurry, and slipped on a wet floor. I heard some beeping and guessed it was monitoring my heartbeat.

I groaned quietly and fluttered my eyes open.

I then heard a gasp. "He's waking up!" I heard a man's voice exclaim.

"Oh, thank god!" a female voice cried out.

Chelsea...?

My vision was blurry as my eyes fluttered open.

I could see a blue ceiling above me, as well as some people looking down at me. Chelsea, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade, as well as a doctor.

"Chris!" Tori exclaimed with relief.

**General POV**

"What happened to me?" Chris asked.

"I found you out cold in the hallway." Cat replied.

"Oh, yeah. I was in a hurry to get to my next class. I slipped on a wet floor as I ran."

"You hit your head pretty hard." Tori said.

"How bad, doc?" Chris asked.

"You suffered a minor concussion. You should be okay." The doctor said.

"Cool." Chris said.

"Your parents are working on signing you out."

"Perfect."

"Just be careful from now on."

"No prob, doc."

"You'll feel a little dizzy for a few hours, so your friends will help you out of here."

"Got it, doc." Chris said.

With that, the doctor left. Chelsea hugged Chris extremely tightly.

"Babe, I'm gonna need to breathe at some point here."

Chelsea pulled away. "Sorry."

James and Susan came to see their son.

"You ready, Son?" James asked.

Chris nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's get you out of here." Susan said. Jade walked over to him and helped him out of the bed. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped him walk out of the hospital with the others behind them.

They got Chris home and he walked over to the couch on his own. Tori and Cat sat next to him.

Chelsea looked at him. "Can I get you something?" She asked.

He nodded. "Water." He replied.

She nodded and walked to the fridge and poured him a glass of water. Andre saw an XBOX 360, looked at Chris, and smirked. "You play?" He asked.

"Halo games." Chris replied, smirking back. "Whenever my dad's got some free time, he plays Halo with me."

Andre, Beck, and Robbie all smirked as they picked up controllers. "Well, let's see just how good you are at this game." Beck said.

Chris smirked and picked up a controller and turned it on with his controller. They saw Halo Reach was in the slot. Chris pressed the A button on his controller.

"I hope Robbie will do better than he usually does." Rex said.

"Shut up, Rex!" Robbie hissed, then set the puppet down on the couch next to his girlfriend.

Chris selected 'Slayer' and smirked. "Hope you guys are ready." He said. The game started and Chris saw Beck and killed him with a sniper kill, causing Beck to widen his eyes.

"Damn. You strike quickly, man." Beck said.

"Thank you." Chris said, smirking.

They kept it up until six in the evening. After that, Andre and Jade walked out to the patio. "What should we do for our date?" Jade asked.

"There a horror movie you wanna see?" Andre asked.

"Well, actually, there is this one movie called Insidious."

"Oh, I've heard of that movie. I heard it's pretty good."

Jade smiled. "So, you wanna see it?"

Andre nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. Should we change?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

Jade nodded. "Okay. Well, we'd better hurry. Chris told me the theater is two hours from here."

"I can drive you guys if you want. I know the way to get to the theater from here." Chris offered and Jade and Andre nodded, accepting the offer.

"Okay. Let me find my dad's keys and we'll get going."

Again, Jade and Andre nodded. Chris found his dad's keys and the three of them hopped into James's Jeep and drove to the theater. "Let me know when the film's over and I'll come get you guys."

"No prob, man." Andre said. Chris drove back to his house as Andre and Jade walked to the ticket lady.

"Hi. What movie will you two be seeing tonight?" The lady asked.

"Two for Insidious, please?" Jade requested as she handed the lady her credit card.

After a few seconds, Jade and Andre got their tickets, walked to the popcorn counter, got their drinks and popcorn, and walked to the auditorium.

When the movie ended, Jade sent Chris a text letting him know the movie was over. "Well, I gotta admit. That was a pretty awesome movie." Jade said.

"Yeah, I liked it." Andre said. Within the next two hours, Chris arrived at the theater and picked up Jade and Andre. They hopped into James's Jeep and rode with Chris and Chelsea.

"So, how was the movie?" Chris asked.

"It was pretty good." Jade said.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll make a sequel." Andre said.

"Cool. What movie did you guys see?" Chelsea asked.

"Insidious." Jade and Andre said at the same time.

"Oh, we saw that last week." Chelsea said.

"And we completely agree. They'll definitely make a sequel." Chris said.

Jade suddenly frowned. "We have detention tomorrow." She said, reminding the other three.

"Aw, shit. She's right." Chris groaned.

"Did y'all tell your folks?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, we did." Chelsea said.

"What'd they say?" Jade asked.

"They didn't say anything. Chelsea and I used to get detention at least once a month." Chris admitted, albeit with slight shame.

"Yeah." Chelsea said.

Chris drove to Jade's house first to drop her off, then dropped Andre off at his grandmother's house, then drove back to his house. He and Chelsea walked into the house, went to his room, then fell asleep.

**That's chapter six. The next update will basically be the Breakfast Bunch episode with some extra dialogue for Chris and Chelsea. Review and that update will be coming your way.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Breakfast Bunch

Chris and Chelsea walked into the school the next morning to see Beck with Tori and Jade with Andre, while Robbie was waiting for Cat.

"Well, this is a great way to spend a Saturday." Andre said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Chris said flatly.

"I have never had detention before." Tori said.

"I'm kinda nervous." Robbie said.

"If you hadn't made us late for class, we wouldn't be here." Jade said to Robbie.

"I was choking on a pretzel." Robbie defended.

"Well, why you always gotta be chokin' on somethin'?" Andre asked.

"He'd better just be grateful I know the Heimlich maneuver." Chelsea said.

"How do you know how to give someone the Heimlich maneuver?" Jade asked.

"My dad's done a couple of movies that involve the Heimlich maneuver, so she did a lot of practice in order to play her parts." Chris said.

"Oh, give him a break." Beck said.

"Yeah, it's not Robbie's fault he has a petite throat." Tori agreed.

"It's average." Robbie defended while Rex just said "Eh."

"Hey, who's in charge of detention, anyway?" Tori asked.

"Vice Principal-" Andre started.

"Dickers." Jade finished as Dickers shut the door.

"Morning, wazz bags." Dickers greeted harshly. The gang all walked near him. "Detention is that way. In the library. Get ready for the worst day of your lives."

"A little late for that." Chris muttered to Jade.

"You got that right." She muttered back and they gave each other a fist pump as Cat walked in, in her typical cheerful mood.

"Yay! We're at school on a Saturday!" She said, giggling.

"Library!" Dickers snapped and everyone walked to the library. "Well, well. It's 7:06 A.M. here in Los Angeles. That means in Australia, it's yesterday." Dickers said. "Or tomorrow." He corrected himself.

"It's tomorrow in Australia." Chris said.

"And how do you know that?" Dickers asked.

"My dad filmed a couple of movies in Australia." Chris replied.

"It's true." Chelsea said as Robbie raised his hand, making Dickers look at him.

"You know, in Australia, when you flush the toilet, the water swirls backwards." Robbie said.

"Put a sock in it, Afro!" Dickers ordered, and Robbie quit talking. "You clowns are gonna sit here all day and think about why you're in detention."

Jade tilted her head back against her chair and spit her gum out. Rex leaned back and the gum landed in his mouth. Chris saw whole thing and let out a laugh. "Nice!"

"Thanks." Jade and Rex said at the same time.

"Now... Cell phones... Let's have 'em..." Dickers ordered.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because in detention, there's no phone calls." Dickers said.

"What about texting?" Beck asked.

"No." Dickers said.

"Email?" Andre asked.

"No!"

"Can we play Grumpy Gerbils?" Tori asked.

"I love Grumpy Gerbils!" Cat said.

"I can't get past level 23." Robbie said.

"Me neither." Chelsea said.

"Zip it, Corn Pie!" Dickers said.

"Can we have corn pie?" Jade asked.

"Shut up!" Dickers snapped. "Phones!"

Everyone put their phones in the box and Dickers then walked to a bookshelf. "Now, I'm gonna put your box of phones right here." He said. Tori raised her hand. "What, Princess?" He asked, sarcasm very evident when he said 'Princess'.

"I was just wondering what the plan was for lunch." Tori said.

"Well, if you preturds get hungry, there's a big plate of tuna right there." Dickers said, causing Chris to gag.

"What's with you, Rudy?" Dickers asked.

"I hate tuna." He said.

Robbie started explaining about perishable foods until- "Pipe down, Side Salad!" Dickers said, making Robbie be quiet. "Eat the tuna or starve. I could care less."

"Um, I think you mean you couldn't care less." Andre said.

"What's that?" Dickers asked.

"You said you could care less." Chris explained.

"Which implies that you do care just a little bit." Tori added.

"I don't." Dickers insisted.

"Well, then, you should've said you 'couldn't care less'." Beck said.

"But you did not." Robbie said.

"Hey! What about the guy who landed on the moon? He said 'One small step for man'. I would've just said 'Oh my God, I'm on the moon!'" Cat said.

"Alright! Not another word!" Dickers said.

"Word." Jade said.

"That's it, West." Dickers said as he walked over to her. "You just bought yourself another Saturday detention."

"Did I get a good deal on it?" Jade joked.

"You just bought yourself another one!"

Cat squeaked, laid her head down on the table she sat at, and squeaked again.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. I apologize." Jade said.

"That's three!" Dickers snapped. "Three Saturdays."

"But she was apologizing." Tori defended.

"Okay, Vega. Now you've got one." Dickers said.

"For what?"

"Boom! Another one!"

"I don't want another one."

"That's three! You wanna try for four?"

"I really don't!"

"That's four! You want five?"

"Yes." Jade said.

"Okay, Vega. You just got five!" Dickers said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Tori, stop." Cat whispered.

"Stop what? Jade said yes!" Tori defended.

"I guess he's afraid to give one to Robbie." Rex said.

Dickers looked at Robbie. "Oh, yeah? I got one for you too, Fudge Sack!" He said, then looked at the others. "Anybody else? Huh? Anybody?" He asked, but everyone stayed silent. "You mess with the cow, you get the udders." He said as he wriggled his fingers, then grabbed his clipboard and walked out of the library.

"Forget you!" Tori shouted as soon as the door was closed.

After that, the gang went about doing different things. Tori made a monkey in a palm tree out of balloons, Chris did a hundred push-ups, Chelsea was braiding her hair, Cat did a drawing of when man first set foot on the moon with the caption 'Oh my God! I'm on the moon!', Jade cut an eye hole out of paper, Robbie was clearing Rex's sinuses, Beck was making weird faces, and Andre was running some floss through his teeth.

After a few minutes of silence, Beck spoke up. "You know what I could go for right now?"

"Tacos?" Andre asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I felt ya, dawg."

"I'm with you guys there." Chris said.

Tori sighed. "Tacos do sound really good right now."

"Yeah, they do." Chelsea said.

"I'm down for tacos." Jade said.

"Yeah, I love tacos." Robbie said uncertainly.

"Look who's being reeeaaal quiet." Jade said, making everyone look at Cat.

"I'm just not that hungry right now." Cat lied.

"Yeah, why don't you tell everyone the truth?" Jade asked.

"Leave me alone." Cat said.

"What's goin' on here?" Andre asked as his girlfriend jumped down from the railing and walked to Cat.

"Our pristine little friend Cat has never had a taco." Jade said.

"I'm not that pristine. Wait, what's pristine mean?" Cat asked.

"Unspoiled." Chris replied as Jade looked Cat in the eye.

"Are you a vegan?" Jade asked slowly.

"Knock it off, guys." Beck said

"What's a vegan?" Rex asked.

"It's a person that doesn't eat meat." Chelsea explained.

"I love meat." Rex said.

"Shh!" Robbie hissed.

"Don't shush me." Rex said.

"Come on, Cat. Tell us. Have you ever had a crispy corn shell… filled with meat… lettuce… shredded cheese…" Jade asked as Tori stood up and walked over to the goth.

"Hey. Leave her alone." Tori said.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Jade asked.

"Well, I might just go online… to The Slap… and unfriend you." Tori threatened.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo." Chris chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Jade asked.

"Two clicks. One to unfriend you, and another one to confirm that I really wanna unfriend you." Tori said.

"Hey, come on, y'all. How we gonna get some tacos?" Andre asked.

"Good question." Chelsea said.

"I could call Trina. Ask her to pick some up and leave them in my locker." Tori said.

"You're so conceited, Tori… You're so conceited…" Robbie said while crying, while everyone else looked at Tori.

"... What?" Tori asked.

Trina stood at her sister's locker, punched in Tori's combination, placed a paper bag in the locker, closed the locker, then started tiptoeing out until she heard a door close. She quickly hid as Dickers walked by. Once he was gone, Trina quietly walked out of the school as Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Chris, and Chelsea quietly walked to Tori's locker. Tori opened her locker, pulled out the bag to reveal the bag of tacos in the paper bag.

"Tacos. The girl has tacos. They're tacos." Robbie said as everyone but his girlfriend walked past him. Robbie looked at Cat. "Do you approve of this?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he followed behind the others.

Cat sputtered her lips before following behind them. As they were on their way back, they saw Dickers had his back turned to them. They quickly took off running, but then they saw Dickers getting a drink from the vending machine.

The gang kept running until they came to two wet floor signs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tori said. "The floor's wet."

"We can't run across that. It's too dangerous." Cat said.

"And I really don't want to wake up in the hospital again." Chris said.

"Way to go, Tori. You just had to have your taco." Jade said.

"We're dead." Robbie said.

"No. Just me." Tori said.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked as Tori shoved the tacos into Robbie's pants.

"You guys get back to the library." Tori said.

"What about you?" Cat asked.

"I'm gonna get Dickers' attention."

"How?" Beck asked as Tori started running through the halls singing 'Make It Shine' off-key. She sang the lyrics 'When I make it shine' when Dickers finally caught up to her.

"Oh! I'm gonna make it shine. I'm gonna make it shine real good!" Dickers said.

"Listen-" Tori started.

"Ahhhhh! You're in big trouble, Vega."

"For what?"

"For leaving the library, Skinny-jeans! And singing off-key!" Dickers then grabbed Tori's arm. "Come on!"

"I was running and singing at the same time! That-That's really hard!" Tori said.

"Oh, shut up!"

Dickers brought Tori to the janitor's closet and shut the door when he was in the closet. "That's the last time, Vega. That's the last time you run around these halls singing about making things shine."

"Sorry." Tori said.

"You watch that mouth!" Dickers snapped.

"What'd I say?"

"You know where you're gonna be five years from now?" Dickers asked as Tori looked at him. "You're gonna be a biiiiig pop star."

"That... sounds pretty cool."

"Okay, then. Miss Pop Star." Dickers said as he rolled up his left sleeve and held it in front of Tori. "See if you can pop this."

"Is that an arm pimple?" Tori asked.

"That's right. Well, go ahead, pop star. Pop it. Pop my arm pimple." Dickers dared.

"Ewww!" Tori said.

After a few seconds of Dickers trying to get Tori to pop the pimple, Tori finally said "That's disgusting! I don't want to!"

Dickers nodded and rolled his sleeve back down. "That's what I thought." He said, then tried to kill a fly, making Tori jump. "Sorry. Just trying to kill that fly."

Ultimately giving up, he locked Tori in the janitor's closet. After he left, Tori saw a sign that read 'Secret passageway to library'. She climbed up the ladder.

_On the second floor of the library_

"I hope she's okay." Chelsea said, referring to Tori.

"Me too, babe." Chris said as Tori opened a trap door and looked at her friends.

"What'd I miss?" Tori asked. Everyone greeted her as she shut the trap door.

"Taco?" Robbie offered.

"Yeah." Tori said. Robbie handed her a taco. "Ooh! Still warm."

"Well, they were in Robbie's pants." Andre said.

"Can you not say that again?" Beck requested.

"Please don't." Chelsea said.

"Cat." Jade said, earning the redhead's attention. "You're not eating your taco."

"Yeah. It's 'cuz I'm like I'm too excited to eat it, you know? Tacos, yay!" Cat said.

"Vegan."

"I am not!"

"Then eat your taco if you're not a vegan."

"Back off, Jade." Chris said.

"Yeah. Why do you always have to be so mean sometimes?" Robbie asked.

"I know, right?" Andre asked.

"I'm just honest. Unlike some people here." Jade said, walking to Robbie.

"What?"

"Why aren't you eating your taco, Robbie?"

"Oh, you know. I'm just... getting ready."

"What are you getting at, Jade?" Chelsea asked.

"Maybe we have another vegan among us." Jade said.

"I'm not a vegan." Robbie defended. "I've had tacos lotsa times."

"Ever had a taco around here?"

"Shh!" Robbie hissed, motioning to Tori.

"Oh, you shared a taco with Tori." Jade said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tori asked.

"Nothin, nothing." Robbie said quickly.

"Oh, Robbie was just telling me that sometimes you and he crunched the corn shell together." Jade said, causing Tori to shoot Robbie a look.

"I didn't say that." Robbie said.

"Did you or did you not motion to Tori?" Jade asked.

"Well, yes, but I just didn't want Tori to know I'm a vegan, okay?"

"Hey, Robbie." Cat said, making him look at his girlfriend. "I'll try one if you will."

With that, the two lovebirds bit into their tacos. "Oh, man. This taco… it's got me pumped." Andre said.

Chris looked at Jade. "What's your boyfriend up to?"

"I think he's gonna run-dance." Beck said.

"Well, I ain't gonna miss that." Chelsea said as the others followed Andre down the stairs as he started to run-dance.

A few minutes after that, everyone was back on the second level, enjoying their tacos. Tori put her sunglasses on. Beck, Jade, and Cat sat on the couch while Chris and Chelsea were on the floor.

"Give her some hot sauce." Jade said to Beck. He opened a packet of hot sauce, dipped a drop onto Cat's taco, which made her squeak, then dipped the rest of the hot sauce into his mouth. Cat took a bite of her taco and coughed violently.

"I tell you, chicks cannot hold their hot sauce." Robbie said, making everyone laugh. Tori held her hand near Jade expecting a high-five. Jade obliged, but also knocked Tori out of her chair.

After that, the gang sat down on the first floor. "Are we gonna be like our parents?" Tori asked.

Everyone looked at each other before Jade spoke up. "When you get old... your butt... sags."

"... And you can't find your pants." Beck added.

"I've been thinking lately, and I think I wanna stick with acting, instead of directing like my dad." Chris said.

"Sometimes, I feel so much pressure. You know, with my music. My cousin, J.J. is always telling me 'You gotta be the best! You gotta be number 1! Number 1!' And I wanna tell him 'Hey, man! Get off my chiz!', but he drives me to school, and I don't wanna blow my ride." Andre said.

Silence followed, before Tori spoke. "I have a weird talent."

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"... So conceited, Tori... You're so conceited..." Robbie said.

"What's your talent?" Cat asked.

"Show us." Everyone said.

"Okay. I can't believe I'm doing this." Tori said as she took her boots and socks off, picked up a small bow and arrow, placed the arrow between her toes, then shot the arrow and got a bull's-eye. Everyone clapped, but Jade looked unimpressed.

"That... was amazing." Jade said as she rolled her eyes. "You learn that from your daddy? Your daddy know how to shoot a bow and arrow with his foot?"

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something?" Beck asked.

"I think we all did, Beck." Chris said.

"Go on. Shoot another arrow." Jade said.

"Shut. Up." Tori said.

"Oh, c'mon. Show us what your daddy taught you about foot archery."

"Shut up!"

"Because my dad can't do anything with his feet!"

"That is not my fault!"

"Stop it!" Andre shouted, making the others look at him. "As teenagers, we are all under too much pressure!"

"Amen, brother!" Chris shouted. "Amen!"

Silence followed until Cat let a giggle escape her throat. Once that happened, the others all started laughing. Robbie rolled to Tori, who fell over on her back. Robbie lifted her shirt and blew raspberries on her stomach.

"If you're gonna do it, do it!" Andre said. "If you're gonna do it, do it!"

After that, the gang all started dancing. After that, Chris, Andre, Beck, and Robbie were all on the second floor, straightening Robbie's hair.

"Mm-hmm. You're gonna look a lot better without these black curls in your hair." Andre said to Robbie.

"That's the truth." Chris said.

"Hey... I like black curls." Robbie defended, causing Andre, Beck, and Chris to look at each other. "So, why are you guys being so nice to me?"

"Because you're letting us." Beck said, causing the guys to laugh.

Cat was sitting at a table when Robbie walked in with his hair straightened. Cat looked at her boyfriend, then the two of them crawled on the tables. Robbie touched his girlfriend's nose, then after that, the gang all left the library.

"See you next Saturday." Jade said to a panda, who gave Tori a balloon. Once the gang were all at the Asphalt Café, they went their separate ways. Cat gave her boyfriend her gum, which he put in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Mr. Dickers was reading a letter written by the gang.

"Dear, Mr. Dickers. Goodbye from all of us. A puppet-" Rex started.

"A future pop star-" Tori said.

"A director's son-" Chris said.

"A musician-" Andre said.

"A prop designer's daughter-" Chelsea said.

"An actor-" Beck said.

"A nerd with temporarily straight hair-" Robbie said.

"A girl who likes scissors-" Jade said.

"And meeeee!" Cat said.

"Cat, they can't see you, baby." Rex said.

"Oh, it's Cat, bye!" Cat said.

"Sincerely, the breakfast bunch. Even though we never had breakfast as a bunch." Rex said.

As Tori and Beck were walking away, Tori's balloon started floating away. "Aw no, come back!" She said as she tried reaching for the balloon.

**That's chapter seven. I hope you guys are loving this story. Review and I'll post more updates.**


	8. Chapter 8: Helping a Friend

The bell rang and as everyone stood up, Sikowitz spoke. "Chris and Chelsea, stay put."

Everyone, but Chris and Chelsea, left the room. Chris looked at Sikowitz. "Is something wrong, Sikowitz?"

"No, but I need to talk with you two real quick."

"Okay. What's up?" Chelsea asked.

"I talked to James about letting us do a scene from one of his movies in front of the class. And he agreed."

"No way. My dad said yes?" Chris asked.

"He did, but he said you two have to perform it, seeing as how you two have been in a few of his movies."

"Okay. When do we perform it?" Chelsea asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Got it. We'll decide what scene and have it ready by tomorrow." Chris said.

With that, the two of them walked to the Asphalt Café, paid for their lunches, then sat with their friends.

"So, what did Sikowitz wanna see you guys about?" Tori asked.

"Well, my dad said that a scene from one of his movies could be performed in front of class, but Chelsea and I have to perform it." Chris said.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah. We just got to decide what scene we wanna do." Chelsea said.

Chris looked at the table and saw a certain red-head was missing. "Wait, where's Cat?"

Everyone rose an eyebrow. "That's… a very good question." Beck said.

"Let's go looking for her." Jade said.

Chris looked at Robbie. "Where do you think that ditzy little girlfriend of yours is hiding?"

Robbie shrugged. "She could be hiding anywhere."

"Okay, then let's split up. Chris, you and Chelsea search the black box from top to bottom. Beck and I will search around here. Jade and Andre, search the closets. Robbie, you search the library." Tori said.

With that, everyone split up. Chris and Chelsea arrived in the black box theater, and Chris looked at his girlfriend. "You search down here, and I'll look on the catwalk and the attic."

"Got it, babe."

Chris walked up to the catwalk and started searching when Chelsea's phone went off. "Robbie's checked the library from top to bottom. Cat's not there."

"Got it." Chris climbed the ladder to the attic and saw the door that led to it was cracked and smirked. "Marco."

"Polo." Cat said.

Chris smirked and opened the door. He saw a bag in her hands. "Cat, what's that?"

"A bag of Bibble."

Chris sent a mass text to Chelsea, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie. "Found her. Attic in the black box." It said. He then looked at the redhead. "So, why are you eating Bibble up here?"

"Because I love it."

"Mind if I have some, then?"

"No!" Cat said. "My Bibble."

Everyone else came up to the attic. "Cat, I thought you were over Bibble." Andre said.

"I can't help it!" Cat said as she took another handful of Bibble and ate it. "It's too good for me to stop."

"You guys help her deal with it. Chelsea and I have to go and decide what scene we're gonna do." Chris said, then left with his girlfriend. Robbie handed his girlfriend some headphones and she put them in her Pearphone and listened to her music.

"How can we help her get over her Bibble problem, guys?"

"We've tried everything, man." Andre said.

"Not necessarily." Jade said.

"Where you going with this, Jade?" Rex asked.

"Well, I read online that hypnosis can often help with things like this."

"So, you're suggesting we hypnotize Cat to help her get over her Bibble addiction?" Beck asked.

Jade smirked. "Exactly."

"Okay. Let's bring her to my place tonight, then." Tori said.

* * *

After school, Chris and Chelsea were on Tori's patio, trying to decide what scene to perform for class.

"Any ideas, babe?" Chris asked.

"Maybe we could do a scene from your dad's movie where the couple are the only two living humans on Earth trying to survive in the apocalypse?"

"Okay. Now, what scene should we do?"

"Maybe that scene where Jake tries to keep Natalie from going hysterical."

"Okay."

With that, the two lovebirds walked back inside to see Cat's head drooped forward. "Is it done?" Chelsea asked.

"Let's find out." Jade said and knelt in front of Cat. "Cat, can you hear me?"

"Yes." Cat replied hoarsely.

"Okay. When I snap my fingers, you'll wake up and be your normal perky self, but you won't be addicted to Bibble. Understand?"

"Yes, Jade." Cat said hoarsely.

Jade nodded and snapped her fingers. Cat lifted her head and her eyes opened. "Hiiiiiiii!"

"What's up, Little Red?" Andre asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat asked.

"You're little and you got red hair." Chris explained.

"Oh, that's so creative. Hey, did you and Chelsea decide what scene you're going to do?"

"We did." Chelsea said.

"What scene?" Tori asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Chris said.

* * *

The next morning, is Sikowitz's class, everyone took their seats as the bell rang. Sikowitz walked into the room.

"I've got some exciting news, class." He said. Everyone looked at him. "I talked my former student, James Rudy, into letting two of my current students perform a scene from one of his movies, and he agreed, but his son and Chelsea have to perform it. So, they have the stage."

Chris and Chelsea walked onto the stage and faced each other.

"Action!" Sikowitz said.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Chris said.

"I can't! We're the only humans left in the apocalypse! What's to stop us from becoming zombies as well?!" Chelsea asked.

Chris placed a hand on Chelsea's shoulder. "We won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"We just have to stay positive. We'll make it through this. Together."

"Together."

Chris and Chelsea then kissed.

The entire class began applauding when Chris and Chelsea pulled away.

Class went on as normal after that. When the bell rang, everyone walked out. Chris and Chelsea looked at their friends. "You guys excited to be on one of my dad's sets for the weekend?"

The others nodded. "Gotta warn you guys: My dad may be fun, but sometimes he can be very serious when he's working on his movies." Chris said.

"Okay." The others said.

"Then let's head to my house and get a few things ready."

"Yeah!" The others said and climbed into Chris's Jeep and drove to his house.

A few hours after partying, the gang went to the guest rooms and fell asleep.

**That's chapter eight. Review and more updates will come your way.**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Friend

**I do not own Five Fingaz To the Face from the show**

**Author's Note: Rex will not be in this chapter, but will return in the next chapter. Also, a very special character from my Code: Alliance trilogy will become part of this story.**

* * *

Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Chelsea, Chris, and Trina were all in Chris's dressing room, since they finished filming for the day.

"Man, your dad's awesome!" Andre said to Chris.

"You ain't gotta tell me that." Chris said.

"So, how's it feel to be a part of a James Rudy film?" Chelsea asked.

"Awesome!" Everyone else replied.

Chris's phone went off and he answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Chris, it's Jordan."_

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

_"My flight's almost in L.A."_

"Your folks said yes?"

_"Yep."_

"Okay. I'll bring a few friends and we'll see you at the airport."

_"Cool. See ya in a few."_

"See ya." Chris said, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Cat asked.

"One of my best friends. Her folks said she could go to Hollywood Arts." Chris replied.

"Oh, cool." Tori said.

"Yeah. Let me ask my dad if we can take the limo that brought us here."

"Go ahead, man." Beck said.

Chris nodded and called his dad.

_"Hello?"_ James answered.

"Hey, Dad." Chris said.

_"Hey, buddy. What's up?"_

"Jordan's flight's coming in. Can me, Chelsea, and our friends take the limo to pick her up?"

_"Sure."_

"Thanks, Dad. We'll bring her down here to the studio."

_"Okay, buddy."_

"Alright. We'll be back in a few."

_"Okay, buddy."_

With that, Chris hung up and looked at his friends. "Ready to go, y'all?"

"Yeah." The others said.

"Cool. I got a karaoke machine in the limo, so we can jam out."

"Awesome!" Trina said.

"You got Five Fingaz To the Face on that karaoke machine?" Andre asked.

"Got it? It's usually all we listen to in that limo." Chelsea said.

With that, the gang all walked to the limo while Chris looked at the chauffer. "LAX, Peter."

"Right away, sir." Peter said as he got in the driver's seat as Chris climbed in the back with the others.

"Who's ready to hear some tunes?" Chris asked as he turned on the karaoke machine on to Five Fingaz To the Face.

_[Andre]_

_You know I flaunt ya, 'cause girl I really want ya_

_[Tori]_

_And you lookin' nice  
Got me cooler than a bag of ice  
Now -_

_[All]_

_Freeze, freeze, freeze_

_[Trina]_

_Now go!_

_[Robbie]_

_Drop it fast and move it real slow_

_[All]_

_Ohhh!_

_[Girls]_

_What?!_

_[Trina]_

_You smell so fruity_

_[Andre]_

_I'm a pirate and you're my booty_

_[Chris]_

_Arghh!_

_[Beck]_

_So move it in close_

_[Robbie]_

_And let me have my daily dose_

_(Girls gasp)_

_[Andre]_

_Girl, I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me_

_[Chris]_

_What you think about it?_

_[Cat]_

_Five fingaz to the face!_

_[Chelsea]_

_Five fingaz to the face!_

_[Tori]_

_Five fingaz to the face!_

_[Jade]_

_Five fingaz to the face_

_[Beck]_

_I love Martina_

_[Boys]_

_Vanessa and Georgina_

_[Andre]_

_It's a lady's choice  
So I'ma make sure to make some noise_

_[Boys]_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_[Robbie]_

_And now we're sweating_

_[Chris]_

_Got my turbo engine revving_

_[All]_

_Vroom!_

_[Jade]_

_They stop and stare  
All the haters think it's just not fair_

_[Robbie]_

_That I'm 6 foot 1 and I'm tons of fun_

_[Chris]_

_And I'm about to put this club in gear_

_[Andre]_

_So fellas, grab your cup_

_(Boys)_

_What!_

_[Chris]_

_All my ladies, you know what's up_

_(Girls)_

_Yeah!_

_[Robbie]_

_Put your hands in the sky if you're feeling fly!_

_[Beck, Chris, and Andre]_

_And tell me that you_

_(Girls)_

_What!_

_[Andre]_

_Cause I'm the man in charge!_

_[Jade]_

_And you know I'm living large!_

_[Tori]_

_I got a big white house and a fancy yacht!_

_[Trina]_

_And a garage full of classic cars_

_[Tori]_

_What you talking 'bout, boy?_

_[Chris]_

_Oh, calm down!_

_[Cat]_

_I know you don't think you can just come up in here and buy me_

_[Andre]_

_Come on_

_[Jade]_

_You know what I got for you?_

_[Cat]_

_Five fingaz to the face!_

_[Chelsea]_

_Five fingaz to the face!_

_[Tori]_

_Five fingaz to the face!_

_[Girls]_

_Five fingaz to the face!_

_[Beck]_

_Yeah!_

_[All]_

_Ohhh!_

_(All cheer)_

_[Cat]_

_Word_

"Man, that was awesome." Beck said.

"Hell yeah, it was." Chris said as the limo reached the airport.

"Y'all wanna sing to something else?" Chelsea asked.

"Nah, that's cool. I think your friend's here." Andre said as everyone looked outside to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair stepping out of the airport. Chris smiled and stepped outside.

"Jordan!" He called, getting the girl's attention.

She looked at him and walked over to him as the others began piling out. Once Jordan reached them, she hugged Chris tightly, who hugged her right back. When they pulled away, Jordan and Chelsea hugged.

After that, Jordan looked at the others as Peter started loading Jordan's bags in the trunk. "Jordan, these are some friends we've made since we've been to Hollywood Arts." Chris said as he motioned to Tori and Beck. "This is Tori Vega and her boyfriend, Beck Oliver…" He then motioned to Cat and Robbie. "This is Cat Valentine and her boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro…" He then motioned to Jade and Andre. "This is Jade West and her boyfriend, Andre Harris…" He then motioned to Trina. "And this is Tori's older sister, Trina. Guys, this is one of my best friends, Jordan Starks."

After that, everyone climbed into the limo.

"So, Jordan, what's your talent?" Tori asked.

"Music." Jordan replied.

"Cool."

Jordan nodded.

"Anything you do for fun?" Cat asked.

"Eh, she, Chelsea, and I usually do some country shit. You know, mud ridin', blowin' stuff up, that kind of thing." Chris said.

"Nice." Robbie said.

"Yeah. Y'all wanna see what rednecks do for fun next weekend?" Jordan asked.

"Sure." Everyone said.

The gang all arrived back at James's studio. "Unfortunately, knowing my dad won't get you out of doing The Bird Scene." Chris said.

Jordan rose an eyebrow. "The Bird Scene?"

"Every student has to perform The Bird Scene before they can partake in any school productions." Beck explained.

"And if you don't pass, we can't help you with what you did wrong, so you better start studying." Tori said as she handed Jordan the book Sikowitz gave her and Jordan saw it was titled The Bird Scene.

Jordan kindly took the book and walked to an empty room and started studying while the others went back to Chris's dressing room.

"Guys, she's got a day to learn The Bird Scene." Andre said. "How in the hell is she gonna be able to learn it in one day?"

Chris and Chelsea simply laughed. "Y'all don't know my best friend all that well yet, but you will."

"Yeah. That girl doesn't let anything stop her." Chelsea said.

After a few hours, everyone went home. Jordan went with Chelsea, John, Vanessa, Chris, James, and Susan back to Chris's house.

When they arrived, they all went to different rooms and fell asleep.

**That's it for this chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Dance

Everyone was applauding as Jordan passed the Bird Scene. "Well done, Jordan." Sikowitz said, making her smile.

"Thanks, Sikowitz." Jordan said.

The bell rang after she finished the Bird Scene. She and the gang went to the Asphalt Café, paid for their lunches, and sat at their table.

"So, what's the plan for Halloween?" Jordan asked.

"Well, every year here at Hollywood Arts, we have a Halloween dance where everyone dresses up in costume." Andre replied.

"Oh, cool. Is there a costume contest?"

"Yep." Jade said.

"But no one's allowed to say what the costume is until they show up at the dance." Cat said.

"Cool." Jordan said. "Where is the dance gonna be?"

"Out here. A lot of the school events are hosted out here in the Asphalt Café. Kick Back, Cow-Wow, and others." Tori said.

"Awesome." Jordan said.

"My dad told me the Halloween dance is a lot of fun." Chris said.

"Well, your dad's right." Beck said to him.

"Can't wait, then." Chelsea said.

"After that, this weekend is all about redneck lifestyle." Jordan said, causing Chris and Chelsea to smirk.

"Abso-freakin'-lutely." Chris said then looked at Cat. "You invite Sam?"

"I asked her, but she said she's not allowed at school dances anymore."

"Too bad. I'm sure she would've had fun." Chelsea said.

"Yeah." Cat said, then looked at Jordan. "How are you gonna customize your locker?"

"Huh?" Jordan asked.

"Everyone here at Hollywood Arts has to customize their lockers. It's a school tradition." Jade said.

"Yeah. Beck's is transparent, mine's film, Chelsea's is props from some of my dad's movies, Tori's is dedicated to a song that got her into this school, Robbie's is baby bottle nipples, Andre's is an actual working piano, and Jade's is covered in scissors."

"Okay." Jordan said. "I'll think of something."

"Atta girl." Chelsea said, smiling.

The bell rang and they all went to class.

That night, Chris and Chelsea were getting their costumes on. Chris had a wrestler costume while Chelsea had an angel costume. They walked out of their rooms and looked at each other.

"Looking good, babe." Chris said.

"You too."

Chris's phone went off as did Chelsea's and Jordan's. Jordan was dressed as Katy Perry.

"Who texted, babe?" Chelsea asked Chris.

"Tori. She said she, Trina, and Beck are ready." Chris replied.

"Cat said she, Robbie, and Rex are ready, too." Chelsea said.

"Same for Jade and Andre." Jordan said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Chris said.

"I'd be careful, Jordan. I hear the punch is sometimes spiked at the Halloween Dance." Chelsea warned.

Jordan shrugged. "If it happens, it happens."

"Remember what happened last time?" Chris asked.

"Hey, the judge gave me a warning, okay?" Jordan defended.

"Still, just be careful, Miss Lightweight." Chelsea said.

"I'll try." Jordan said.

"Okay. Let's go pick the others up." Chris said.

With that, the trio headed to Chris's van. They headed to Tori's house first. Chris sounded the horn on his van and a few minutes later, Tori, Trina, and Beck walked outside. Tori was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, Trina was dressed as a diva, and Beck was dressed as a rich British TV person. The three walked to Chris's van.

"Tori, you'll have to sit in Beck's lap to make room." Chris said.

"That's okay." Tori said, smiling.

"I do enjoy her sitting on me lap." Beck said with a dead-on British accent.

They then climbed in. Tori sat in Beck's lap as Trina sat next to Jordan. Chris then drove to Cat's apartment. On the way Chris looked at his friends.

"I should warn you guys. Jordan's a huge lightweight." Chris said.

"Yeah. Our parents told us the punch is sometimes spiked at the Halloween Dance." Chelsea said.

"Well, they're absolutely right. When Jade and I were together, she got seriously wasted at one Halloween Dance." Beck said in his regular accent.

"It's true. He had to take her home." Trina said.

"That's probably gonna happen to me, then." Jordan said.

"We'll help you, Jordan." Tori said as Chris arrived at Cat's apartment. He sounded his horn again and a few minutes later, Cat, Robbie, and Rex came out. Cat was dressed as a kitten, Robbie was dressed as a magician, and Rex was dressed as a vampire. They headed to Chris's van.

"Cat, you'll have to sit in Robbie's lap to make room for Jade and Andre." Chelsea said.

"Kay kay." Cat said, smiling. They climbed into the very back and Cat sat in Robbie's lap.

Chris then headed to Andre's grandmother's house. When they arrived, Chris sounded his horn and Jade and Andre walked out. Jade was dressed as a witch and Andre was dressed as a radio talk show host. They climbed into the very back with Cat, Robbie, and Rex and Chris headed to the school.

When he parked across the street, everyone climbed out of the van and walked across the street to the school. Every other student had various costumes. Sinjin was dressed as a cowboy.

After a while, the gang began enjoying themselves. Jordan especially, as she had already her third cup of punch, and started feeling a little drunk.

A couple of hours later, she got wasted and Chris and the others agreed it was time to leave. Tori and Jade helped Jordan to the van and Chris drove everyone to their houses, then he and Chelsea helped their drunk friend inside. Jordan simply giggled and stumbled around as they helped her inside.

They managed to get her to bed then they went to their room, changed out of their costumes, then they went to bed.

**That's chapter ten. Review and more chapter will head your way.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fun in the Mud

**Author's Note: Rex will not be in this chapter**

Jordan woke up in her room the next morning, groaning and placing her hands on her head. Chris and Chelsea walked in to check on her.

"How you feeling?" Chelsea asked.

"Horrible." Jordan replied.

"I bet. You had, like, I'd say about seven or eight glasses of that spiked punch." Chris said.

"No wonder I'm so hungover. Got any aspirin, Chris?"

"Like you gotta ask." He said and handed her some aspirin, which she gladly took.

"So, girls, y'all ready to do country shit?" Chris asked, smirking. The girls smirked back and nodded. "Then let's get our friends and let's do country shit!"

The girls cheered, then went to the garage to get Chris's pickup and the four-wheelers and dirt bikes into a trailer, along with riding gear and an old car hood, hooked the trailer to the pickup, then the trio loaded up in the pickup and went to get their friends. They stopped by Tori's house first and Chris sounded his horn.

A few minutes later, the Vega sisters ran out the door with excited expressions on their faces. They climbed into the pickup, then Chris drove to Jade's house. When he arrived, he sounded his horn. Jade came out a few seconds with an excited expression on her face. She got in the truck bed, then Chris drove to Cat's apartment.

After honking his horn, Cat ran out the door, squealing with excitement. She climbed into the truck bed and sat next to Jade. Chris drove to Andre's grandmother's house and sounded his horn and Andre came outside, then mounted the truck bed. Chris then drove to Beck's trailer and then he and Tori got out and Chris knocked on Beck's door.

Beck opened his door, ready to go. "Got everyone?" He asked.

"Nope. Still gotta pick up Robbie." Chris said. "If you want, you can ride in the truck and Tori can ride in your lap."

"Sure." The couple said. Chris got in the driver's seat of his pickup as Beck sat next to Trina and Tori sat in Beck's lap. Chris drove to Robbie's house, then sounded the horn of his pickup and Robbie came out, hopped into the truck bed and sat next to his girlfriend.

Chris drove to a river house his father bought him. Everyone got out and Chris unlocked the trailer.

"And your dad bought this place for you?" Andre asked Chris.

"Damn right, man." Chris said.

"It's badass." Jade said.

"Why, thank you, Ms. West." Chris said with a country accent.

Jade then looked at Tori, smirked, and spoke like a Southern Belle. "You're not gonna get upset about getting your clothes dirty, are you?"

"I don't talk like that, Jade." Tori said, albeit with slight annoyance.

"I know. I just like talking like that sometimes." Jade said in her normal voice.

"Y'all ain't gotta worry about getting' your clothes dirty. I brought riding gear." Chris said as he opened the trailer and started getting the bikes and ATVs out. Once he was done, he got the riding gear out and handed the gear to the gang. The gang then went to different rooms and got changed.

They walked back outside and gassed up the bikes and quads and Chris smirked at his girlfriend and his best friend. "I'ma show you two how to get dirty when it comes to mud."

"Are you, now?" Jordan asked, smirking.

"I am." Chris said, then gunned his quad and managed to pull off a wheelie. Chelsea and Jordan smirked, then gunned their dirt bikes after him.

The others fired up the other ATVs and dirt bikes and followed them. Chris used his four wheeler to get Tori, Cat, and Jade's riding outfits muddy.

Jade smirked. "I'm gonna get you for that, Rudy." She warned.

"That a challenge, West?" Chris said then drove his four wheeler and got the others muddy. Jade chased after him.

"You can't catch me, Valentine." Chelsea challenged Cat, then floored her dirt bike, Cat following right behind her.

After a minutes, Chris pulled out the car hood from the trailer. "Chelsea and Jordan, time for some redneck sleddin'."

"HELL, YEAH!" The two girls shouted. Chris tied one end to his four wheeler and the other end to the car hood.

"So, who want to be the first to be pulled around?" Chris asked.

"I will." Jade said.

"I'll do it with you, babe." Andre said. The lovebirds then sat on the car hood and Chris sat on his four wheeler. He looked at the lovebirds and smirked.

"Y'all better hold onto each and that rope tightly. This is gonna be a wild ride." Chris said. Andre took hold of the rope and Jade took hold of him and Chris took off, pulling the couple behind him. After them, the others had their turns with redneck sledding.

After that, they went inside and changed into swimwear then went for a swim in the river. They were all in floats and were around each other.

"No way, Tori. So you accidentally got an arrow shot into Melinda Murray's hand?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah…" Tori said.

"I bet it had to hurt her."

"It did." Tori then looked at Chris.

He sighed. "Yes, I know who Melinda Murray is. God, that bitch was so irritating. She'd starred in one of my dad's movies and acted like a spoiled little brat when she didn't get her way."

"Damn." Andre said.

"Yeah. Long story short, she's never allowed to work on my dad's movies again."

"Sounds pretty fair." Robbie said.

"She makes Trina seem like a kid, as far as being a diva." Jade said.

"For once, I agree with Jade." Trina said.

"Definitely." Beck said.

After they were done in the river, they all went into the house and dried off, then Chris started working on making spaghetti.

Chelsea sniffed it and licked her lips then looked at the others. "You guys HAVE to try my boyfriend's spaghetti. It is extremely delicious."

After the time needed, Chris's spaghetti was ready and everyone ate the spaghetti, and their faces all lit up with delight.

After that, the sun went down, and they all went to bed and fell asleep.

**That's chapter eleven. Y'all know what to do.**


	12. Chapter 12: Saving a Friend

The gang, minus Jade and Andre, sat in the living room of the river house the next afternoon, trying to decide what to do as Jade and Andre sat in the hot tub on the back porch.

"So, that song you wrote, 365 Days, was actually for me?" She asked.

Andre nodded. "Yeah. Back when you and Beck dated and you helped me write that song."

"That certainly does explain why you were acting wonky that next day."

"Yeah. Did you like the song, though?"

"I did. It was very sweet."

Andre smiled and kissed Jade, who smiled and kissed back.

Inside the river house, the rest of the gang sat by the fireplace. "Thanksgiving's a few weeks away. You guys wanna spend the day with family then come here for the night?" Chris offered.

The others nodded immediately. "Sweet, but we're short two votes. Yo, Andre and Jade, come in here!" Chris called out, and the two lovebirds in the hot tub climbed out, wrapped towels around themselves, then walked inside.

"What's up, y'all?" Andre asked.

"Chris just offered for all ten of us to spend the night here on Thanksgiving. You guys down for that?" Tori asked.

"I'm down." Andre said. Jade smiled and nodded.

"Sweet, then Thanksgiving night will be here at my river house." Chris said.

"It'll be better for me when we're here than at my house. My parents just ignore me." Jade said.

Jordan walked over to her. "That's awful…"

Jade shrugged. "It is what it is."

Trina's phone went off. "Oh, man."

Tori looked at Trina. "What's wrong?"

"Mom and Dad want me home right now. Something about Thanksgiving plans."

"Go on. I'll walk home tonight."

"I wouldn't do that, Tori. The part of town you have to cross through to get from here to your place isn't that friendly at night." Chelsea warned.

"I'll be fine." Tori assured her friends.

"Okay. Don't hesitate to call for help, babe." Beck said.

"I won't." Tori said. With that, Trina headed back to her house.

"Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you take me to Elderly Acres so I can run the Thanksgiving night plans by my Nona?"

"You got it, babe."

With that, the lovebirds took off to Elderly Acres.

"I'd better go run the plan by my Grandma." Andre said then headed out.

"I'll head out and talk to our folks, babe." Chelsea said to Chris. He nodded and she headed out, taking Jordan along with her.

"I'd best go let my folks know, too." Beck said then left. Chris looked at the two left with him. "You girls up for some gaming? I've got a Wii here."

"Wii sports?" Tori asked.

"Yep."

Chris and Tori played for a few hours when Tori got a text from her dad saying that she had to come home.

"Gotta go, guys." Tori said then left.

Chris looked at Jade. "Wanna stay at my place tonight?"

"Sure."

Tori was jogging home when two guys got in her way. She tried walking around them, but two more showed up. She tried going back the way she came, but two more guys stopped her.

"Lookie what we've got, boys." One of them said.

One of them walked up to Tori. "You lost, baby?"

Tori ran down an alley with the six guys following her. "Where you going, honey?" A third asked as he held her to the wall.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked and tried getting free.

The six guys just laughed.

Chris and Jade were nearby when they heard Tori shriek. They ran to where the shrieking came from and went wide eyed with fury.

"HEY, ASSHOLES!" Chris called out, and the six guys looked at him and Jade and walked up to them.

"You two might have the wrong street." One of the guys said.

"We ain't lost. We're here to help our friend." Jade said.

"Take 'em, boys."

All six tried taking on Chris and Jade, but the two of them fought off all six of them. After they forced the six guys to run, they ran to a horrified Tori. Chris looked at Jade. "Call her family and let them know she'll be staying at my house."

Jade nodded and did just that as Chris helped Tori up. Tori was too scared to do anything but whimper.

"It's alright, Tori…" Chris assured her.

Nothing bad had happened to Tori when Chris and Jade arrived, which was good. Chris and Jade helped the fear filled brunette to his house. Chris opened his house door and Jordan was the first to notice Tori's expression.

"Tori, what's wrong?" She asked, but Tori didn't answer.

"Six guys cornered her in an alley and Jade and I stopped them before anything bad could happen." Chris replied.

"She looks pretty shaken up. Do her folks and Trina know she's here?"

Jade nodded. "I called them and told them."

Susan and James walked downstairs and Chris explained what was wrong with Tori.

Chris then led Tori to a guest room and a German Shephard pup jumped on the bed.

"Hey, Gabby."

The pup, Gabby, went to lay with Tori, who wrapped an arm around the little pup and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tori woke up, screaming and panting. Chis came to check on her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me I dreamt getting jumped by those guys last night."

"I wish I could, Tori."

"He and I stopped them from trying anything stupid." Jade said.

"We'd best get ready for school."

After Chris, Chelsea, Jade, Jordan, and Tori got dressed and had breakfast, they went to school. When they got inside, they saw Andre, Trina, Robbie, Beck, and Cat sitting on the stairs. Chris helped Tori to them, as Tori was still traumatized by last night's events and Cat noticed quickly.

"Tori?" She asked.

"Yeah…?"

"You okay?"

Tori shook her head slowly.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"She got jumped by six dudes last night. Chris and I stopped them from hurting her." Jade replied.

"She woke up screaming this morning, thinking it was all a nightmare." Chris added.

Tori curled up against Beck, who gently started to comfort her.

"We're all here for you, Tori." Andre said.

After that, the school day seemed to fly by and the gang all went to Chris's river house after school, per Tori's request.

They went to the river house and hung out all until 10:00 pm then they all went to bed.

**That's chapter twelve. This will be the only time I have someone get jumped the way Tori did. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13: Thanksgiving Fun

**Author's Note: Sam and Nona from Sam &amp; Cat will be in this chapter. Also, Rex will not be in this chapter**

* * *

Tori woke up, feeling a lot better since a few weeks had passed since she was attacked. She looked to her left and saw Beck was still asleep. She went to see if any of the others were still awake and saw only Chris was. He sat in the hot tub when he looked at her.

"Hey, Tori." He greeted.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Of course I don't mind, Tori." He said.

"Okay. Let me go change and I'll be right back."

He nodded, then she went to get changed then came back a few minutes later and climbed into the hot tub.

"How are you holding up from what happened a few weeks ago?" He asked.

"I'm doing much better. I'm just glad you and Jade saved me."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

Tori smiled. "Thanksgiving's today."

"You're right. We'd better get everyone up then head to our houses."

With that, they hopped out of the hot tub, dried off, then walked back inside. Chris made a dry ice bomb, then he and Tori found cover and plugged their ears just before the dry ice bomb went off, waking the others in the house.

They then spent the new few minutes getting dressed, then they went to their houses.

* * *

Tori and Trina soon reached their house and their mother looked at Tori.

"You okay, Tori?" Mrs. Vega asked and Tori nodded.

"I think so. I'm doing much better now." Tori replied.

"That's good." Mrs. Vega said.

"I'll do all I can to arrest those boys, Tori." Mr. Vega said.

"Thanks, Dad." Tori said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat arrived at her apartment to see Sam and her grandmother inside.

"Hi, Nona! Hi, Sam!" Cat greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Cat!" Nona greeted.

"Hey." Sam greeted.

"Thank you for coming to fix the food for Thanksgiving, Nona." Cat said.

"Of course, Cat." Nona said, smiling.

"Better than how it was with me and my mom." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Cat said.

"It's cool." Sam said.

"Kay kay."

* * *

As they talked, and Nona made the food, Jade walked into her house to see her father reading the newspaper as her mother was preparing the Thanksgiving meal.

"Mom. Dad." Jade greeted.

"Jade." They greeted back.

Silence soon followed until Jade's mother spoke up. "Happy Thanksgiving, Jade." She said.

"Thanks." Jade said as she sat down on the couch.

* * *

As the Thanksgiving meal was being made, Beck walked into his parents' house. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Beck." His parents greeted back.

"How's Tori holding up?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she was preparing the Thanksgiving meal.

"She's doing much better, it seems."

"That's good."

"You and your friends gonna have a Thanksgiving dinner at Chris's river house?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"It's already been set up. Trina cooked the turkey." Beck replied.

"The same way she cooked that one she made that night you, Andre, and Robbie played that joke on her?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Yep." Beck replied, chuckling. "It was hilarious watching her try to get that turkey in the microwave."

* * *

As they carried on, Chris, Chelsea, and Jordan made it his parents' house.

"We're home!" Chris announced as Susan and Vanessa were working on the Thanksgiving meal.

"Hey, guys." James greeted as he and John were setting the table.

"You guys get the Thanksgiving dinner set up at your river house, Chris?" John asked.

"Yep. Trina did the turkey, Andre and Beck did the ham, Tori and Jade did the stuffing, Robbie and Cat helped Jordan set up the table, and Chelsea and I cleaned some Pooka Fish from Puerto Iguazu and we got rice and soy sauce." Chris said.

"I'm sure you guys will enjoy it." Vanessa said.

"Thanks, guys." Jordan said.

"No problem." Susan said.

* * *

After everyone spent the day with their families and eating the Thanksgiving meals, the gang all returned to Chris's river house to eat there. They all sat at the table after moving the food to the table.

"Guys, I just want to say this all looks delicious." Chris said.

"No shit, man." Andre said.

Chelsea and Jordan set the plates and cutlery in place, and everyone sat down at the table.

"Okay, people. Let's eat." Jade said as everyone put ham, turkey, stuffing and other foods, including the Pooka Fish, on their plates. They then started to eat.

"Well, Trina, you definitely did great with the turkey." Tori said, smiling.

"Thanks, little sis." Trina said.

"The ham is awesome, Andre and Beck." Chelsea said.

"Thanks." Beck and Andre said.

"Tori, you and Jade did amazing with the stuffing." Jordan said.

"Thanks." Tori and Jade said.

"How are the Pooka Fish?" Chris asked.

"We cleaned them so none of us should got sick." Chelsea said.

"You got rice and soy sauce?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Chris and Chelsea said.

Tori got rice and soy sauce, then tried one of the Pooka Fish and she smiled with delight. "Wow." She said.

"Are they good?" Cat asked.

"They're amazing." Tori said.

Chris and Chelsea smiled. "Sweet." They both said.

* * *

After they finished the dinner, they went to the river and sat in floats in the river.

"Man, that was delicious." Jordan said.

"No kidding." Robbie said.

"We should do this more often, guys." Cat said.

"Hell, yeah." Chris said.

"We basically are a family already." Tori said.

"Very true." Chelsea said.

"We're one crazy family, then." Jade said.

"One crazy, dysfunctional family." Trina said.

"Damn right." Andre said.

"Yeah." Beck said.

"Hey, guys. I added a game-slash-party room onto my house. Wanna see?" Chris said.

"Yeah." The others said as Chris led them to the new room. They saw multi-colored lights shining around the room. There were several game systems in the room, including a PS3, XBOX 360, PS4, and XBOX One. There was also a karaoke machine.

Cat and Jade ran to the karaoke machine and sang Give It Up as the others gathered around game systems, and they all partied for hours, then went to bed and fell asleep.

**That's chapter thirteen. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
